Tu Odioso Hermano
by THG THE BEST
Summary: Es tan gracioso cuando oyes a la gente decir. "Del odio al amor, es solo un paso". Siempre pensé que era un decir tonto. Como puedes pasar de odiar a alguien, a amarlo? No tiene sentido en lo más mínimo. Pero creo que al final termino siendo yo la tonta. Ya que caí en ese pequeño juego que llaman "amor". Y con el menos esperado. Supongo que tuve la culpa. Full Sumary adentro!.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hola, soy nuevo en publicar historias de THG, esta es una adaptación de una historia que me gustó mucho, también la traduciré a inglés, espero les guste._

**DISCLAIMER:** _esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de otra persona, ni tampoco los personajes, los cuales pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

**SUMMARY: **_Es tan gracioso cuando oyes a la gente decir. "Del odio al amor, es solo un paso" . Siempre, pero siempre pensé que era un decir tonto. Como puedes pasar de odiar a alguien, a amarlo? No tiene sentido en lo más mínimo. Pero creo que al final termino siendo yo la tonta. Ya que caí en ese pequeño juego que llaman "amor". Y con el menos esperado. Supongo que tuve la culpa. Ya que debería de hacerle mas caso a los decirles de la gente tal como este "No juegues con fuego que te quemarás". Si ese, ese sí que lo hubiera escuchado, antes de meterme en el jueguito y seguirle la corriente a la falsa que comenzó. Lo que hice por un nuevo suéter. Ese suéter me costó el amor. Por ese suéter, termine enamorándome de la persona que JAMAS imagine enamorarme_

_**K&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK& PK&P**_

Soy Katniss, y soy de Estados Unidos. Tengo tan solo 19 años. Me vine a vivir a New York hace seis meses. Hago mi escuela en diseño de modas. Vine en julio en busca de un apartamento para mudarme. Conseguí uno muy cerca de la universidad. Y conseguí una buena compañera de apartamento para compartir las rentas de apartamento. Se llama Annie. Le he tomado tanto cariño en estos meses. Las dos estudiamos lo mismo. Lo cual significa que tomamos clases juntas tras vivir juntas. Ya somos algo...como se dice? aahh ya se! Inseparables jaja. Ya han pasado 6 meses. Ohh si seis largos meses, con mucho estudio y unos cuantos fastidios. Pero ya es diciembre! Lo cual significa...vacaciones! Las tan esperadas vacaciones. Cuanto las anhele. Pero no las hubiera anhelado tanto si supiera lo que me esperaba. Ohh si...lo que me esperaba. Aquí les cuento como conocí a la tortura.

*Flashback*

Estaba en el apartamento arreglando las cosas. Ya que estaba recién mudada. Al igual que Annie. Estábamos aun desempacando las cosas.

- Oye Annie! Ya sabes qué cuarto cojeras? -decía yo casi gritando ya que la chica estaba afuera buscando más cosas-  
- Cualquiera! -decía en el mismo tono que yo desde afuera.  
- Bien cogeré el de la izquierda! -decía mientras caminaba al que sería mi nuevo cuarto.

Ya venía de vuelta cuando me tropecé con alguien. Caí al suelo, mire hacia arriba y vi un chico. Era muy atractivo. Tenía el cabello rubio, y unos ojos hermosos de color azul cielo. Era muy fácil perderse en ellos. Tenía la musculatura muy marcada. Se notaba que debía de hacer ejercicios a menudo. Ni idea quien era.

- Ugh que fastidio niña. No sabes por dónde caminas! No ves que traigo cajas. -decía mientras me pasaba por el lado peleando.  
Ohh genial lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de odioso el muy idiota, Tras que fue él, el que se tropezó, me pelea y ni siquiera me ayuda a levantar. Salgo afuera muy fastidiada por lo ocurrido, y veo a Annie cogiendo unas cajas.

- Annieeeee! Me podrías decir quién es el idiota que está en nuestro apartamento? – le grité  
- Ay no! que hizo? Siempre hace de las suyas. Siento si te molesto Katniss, es parte de su ser. No tiene remedio. Él es Peeta mi hermano mayor. Vino a ayudarme a desempacar.  
- Ohh. Pues nada solo que me tumbo, me peleo y ni me ayudo a levantar.  
- No sé a quien salió tan mal educado. Mamá y papá nos enseñaron buenos modales. – me contestó  
- Quizás unos aliens de un planeta mal educado lo dejaron en la puerta de tu casa, cuando era pequeño – le dije en tono molesto  
- hahaha, ay Katniss! que imaginación. Pero si creo que esa es una muy buena explicación.

Luego de esos pasaron los meses. Nos veíamos las caras lamentablemente cuando venia ver a Annie. Cada vez que venía tenía una "amiga" diferente. Siempre discutíamos y no había un momento de paz cuando pisaba la casa. No podía pasar ni un solo momento sin fastidiarme.

Fin del flashback*

Así conocí a la tortura que tiene por nombre Peeta Mellark, hermano mayor de mi querida compañera de apartamento y mejor amiga Annie Mellark. Ella es... como decirlo? Fantástica. Es un ser muy optimista, graciosa, su segundo amor son los animales. Digo segundo ya que el primero es un tal Finnick. Ni idea quien es, ya que no es de aquí, es de California ya que ella viene de allá. Desde que la conozco siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Cosas como estas son las que la hacen tan especial y ser mi mejor amiga. Ella no es alta, pero no tan bajita. Un tono de piel perlado hermoso. Y un cabello envidiable. Con unos ojos color azul.

Y bueno...Hace una semana Annie me pidió que pasara las navidades con ella. Ya que mis padres se iban para Europa por cuestiones de trabajo y los padres de ella tomarían unas vacaciones en Hawái. Y su querido hermano se iría con sus amigos para Canadá con sus amigos para una cabaña. Acepte rápidamente. Prefería mil veces pasar las navidades con ella que sola en el apartamento. Nos fuimos para su casa. La cual era bastante grande...bueno muy grande diría yo. Sabía que su familia era adinerada pero nunca pensé que tanto.

La casa era hermosa, era muy grande, tenía muchos lujos, una piscina perfecta, un color de tapicería perfecto, una muy cómoda y perfectamente decorada sala, la cocina era muy linda, era toda blanca, con muchos implementos de cocina, tenía varias habitaciones, y todo en la casa estaba perfectamente limpio y organizado.

Ella me acompaño al cuarto de huéspedes, El cual era muy lindo, como cinco veces más lujoso y decorado que el mío.

Baje las escaleras para hablar con ella. Vi la televisión encendida. Por lo cual supuse que ella debía estar allí.

- Hey Ann...que haces aquí? - todo tono de ánimo desapareció de mi voz al ver a Peeta parado ahí.  
- Es mi casa no? La pregunta es qué haces TU aquí? – me espeto con notable molestia.  
- No se supone que estuvieras por Canadá? en unas cabañas y te irías a patinar y chocarías con un iceberg?  
- Ha-Ha! ay la niña tiene humor! - decía cínicamente - las vacaciones se cancelaron. Ahora tu porque estás aquí?  
- Pues como se supone que Annie estuviera en casa sola e iba a pasar las navidades sin compañía las pasaría con ella.

En eso entro Annie a la sala.

- Peeta! - decía abrazándolo - que...que haces aquí?- preguntaba confundida.  
- Las vacaciones se cancelaron. Pasare las navidades aquí! Ósea que no las pasaras sola. Oseaaa que podrías sacar a esta molestia de la casa?  
- Oseaaa, que yo la invite y no se irá - decía imitado la voz de su hermano -  
- Annie Mellark quiero a Katniss fuera de aquí - dijo desafiando a su hermana menor.  
- Peeta Mellark Katniss no se va – dijo con un tono muy determinado.  
Peeta miro asesinamente a su querida hermanita.  
- ahh olvide decirte. La Tía Effie vendrá a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros. De "regalo de navidad" -.  
- Que? Cuando viene? - preguntó exaltado por la noticia.  
- Hoy en la noche...tendremos una cena formal para los cuatro. Así que bien vestiditos. Llegará en unas cuatro horas.  
- Ahora a quien consigo en cuatro horas!

No comprendía de lo que hablaban, Estaba completamente perdida.

- Conseguir a alguien para qué? - pregunte confundida.  
- Nada que te importe - Respondió mientras subía las escaleras algo ansioso.  
- Ignóralo...se pone así cuando viene la Tía Effie.  
- Porque? tan mala es?  
- No es mala...exactamente. Bueno conmigo no lo es. Es que Peeta ya es un hombre de 20 años. Y siempre que viene en las navidades espera verlo emparejado. Y siempre aparece solo. Y se la pasa criticándolo que necesita novia y blah, blah, y una vez hasta le llamo Gay al pobre...Entonces había decido que para estas navidades conseguiría a alguien que le hiciera el favor de ser su novia o algo así -.  
- Él tiene muchas "amigas" - dije especificando la palabra "amigas".  
- SI! pero no toma a ninguna enserio. Y tiene miedo que si trae una a casa, se haga ilusiones y eso -.  
- Ohh ya entiendo -. Le contesté  
- Bien ve a prepararte que ya mismo se hace hora de la cena -.  
- Haha cierto. Iré a arreglarme. - dije subiendo las escaleras.

Me metí al baño. Me di una buena y relajante ducha. Me seque mi cuerpo y mi cabello. Me pase la plancha en el cabello y lo lleve suelto echado a un lado. Me maquille con un maquillaje suave. Algo de polvo, blush y liner. Busque en mi maleta un buen vestido. Ya que no traje tantos formales ya que no pensé que tuviera una situación así. Busque, busque hasta que halle este, un hermoso vestido, en la parte superior era blanco y abajo era negro, sencillamente era elegante y precioso.

Estaba mirándome en el espejo hasta que escuche a Annie llamar desde abajo.

- Chicos bajen! La tía llega en 5 minutos!  
- Ya voy! - dije bajando apresuradamente las escaleras.

Ya estaba abajo y vi a Annie muy bien arreglada con un vestido divino de color morado, que resaltaba muy bien su figura.  
- Ohh Annie! Amo tu vestido! -.  
En ese momento bajo Peeta vestido con esmoquin negro muy bonito, la corbata era de color gris brillante.  
La camisa se ajustaba a su musculatura. Debo admitir que se ve bien...muy bien, Para lo arrogante que es. Hablaba conmigo misma en mis pensamientos hasta que Annie habló.

- Y? Peeta, pudiste hacer algo?  
- No! Llame a Alice pero me dijo que no podía porque iba a salir de la ciudad esta semana. Ugh que fastidio otro año a aguantar a la Tía. Que si soy gay, puto y mil cosas que se inventa. - decía con fastidio en la voz.  
- No se equivoca en lo segundo - dije provocándolo.  
- Mira katniss ca.. - ahí fue interrumpido por alguien tocando en la puerta.  
- Katniss, puedes abrir tu? iré a ver si todo está bien en la mesa -.  
- Si! no hay problema! - Dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta para abrirla.

Ahí estaba la tan esperada Tía Effie.

_**K&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK& PK&P**_

**A/N: **_Hola, que les pareció la historia? Les gusta? La continuo? Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión, gracias._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hola, esta es una adaptación de una historia que me gustó mucho, también la traduciré a inglés. Este es el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero les guste mucho._

**DISCLAIMER:** _esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de otra persona, ni tampoco los personajes, los cuales pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_**K&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK& PK&P**_

La tía aparentaba unos 40 años, Estaba muy bien vestida, Se notaba de lejos que era una persona de dinero, Se veía algo simpática pero también fuerte de carácter.

- Ehhh hola! Soy Katniss! – le dije  
- Un gusto Katniss, soy Effie! Tía de Peeta y Annie.  
- Un gusto! - dije sonriente – pase, pase! - Dije mientras me echaba a un lado.

- Bien Katniss y que de mis sobrinos?

Justo cuando iba a hablar salió Annie de la nada.

- Hola Tía! - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla - Ella es Katniss mi mejor amiga! -.  
- Ohhh, me lo debí de imaginar! De momento pensé que podía ser la tan esperada novia de Peeta, pero pues claro que no -.  
- Haha...- reía él falsamente mientras miraba a su tía.  
- Hahaha – reí, lo estaba humillan su propia tía...se sentía bien.  
- Pues Tía, quiero informarte que ella es Katniss, mejor amiga de Annie, pero también es Katniss, mi novia.  
- Tu-tu qué? - dije sin entender.  
- Ehh Tía, discúlpenos un momento – me agarró por el codo y me haló a la cocina.  
- TU que! De que carajos hablas? Estas bromeando? -.  
- Necesito ese favor! No puedo permitir que me humille una navidad más! - decía tratándome de explicar.  
- No me importa, no seré tu muñeca para jugar a pretender ser tu novia! - decía subiendo mi tono de voz.  
- Shhhh baja la voz! Bien, quieres dinero? Te pagaré! -.  
- Lamento informarte que no estoy a la venta! -.  
- mmmm Quieres un suéter! Verdad? Escuche a mi hermana hablar contigo hace una semana. Querías un suéter Channel y no podías comprarlo porque valía uno 5,000 dólares. Verdad? Te lo compro! Si pretendes ser mi novia solo este fin de semana -.

Lo pensé un poco, Hasta que hablé.

- Mmm, Vendida -.  
- perfecto! Vamos...ahora agárreme la mano -.  
- No! -.  
- Vamos! - decía cogiendo mi mano y halándome hasta donde estaba su tía y hermana.  
- Y bien que fue eso? – dijo la Tía Effie.  
- Aahh nada. Es solo que me sentía un poco mareada y Peeta, mi querido Peeta, quiso ayudarme, Lo siento mucho -.  
- No hay problema cariño!. Me encanta tu vestido -.  
- Aww gracias! Yo lo diseñe -.  
- Enserio? -pregunto sorprendida.  
- Haha, si -.  
- wow! Niña, tienes talento... - decía sonriendo.  
- Bien, vamos a la mesa a comer! - decía animada.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, y Effie rompió el silencio, Muy animadamente.

- Y cuéntenme! Como se conocieron? -.  
- Ehh, como nos conocimos? Ehh, Peeta, cuéntale tú! Amas contar esa historia. Cierto?  
- Haha, pues claro. Este… pues, nos conocimos hace 6 meses cuando ayudaba a Annie a desempacar sus cosas en el apartamento. Allí ella entró y la vi... Era hermosa y me flechó! Que más puedo decir? haha. De ahí salimos nos conocimos y pues somos ahora lo que somos...hehe  
- Ohh aww, que romántico! Hace cuanto son novios?

Peeta y yo hablamos a la vez.

- Hace 3 meses! -.  
- Hace 2 semanas! -.  
- Ehh, qué?  
- Ahh, hace 3 meses y 2 semanas. Haha - reía nerviosamente.  
- Ohh magnifico! - dijo Effie alegremente.  
- Haha si... -.  
- Ahh, si, si. Se nota que están muy enamorados, no? – dijo Annie.  
- Aww si! Pero no los he visto besarse aun! Vamos un besito - pidió Effie.  
Effie y Annie decían en unisón: Beso, beso!

Me atragante con el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

- ehh no, nos sentimos cómodos besándonos en público – hablaba tociendo – hehe, verdad Peeta? - decía mirándolo atentamente.  
- Cierto! -.  
- Aww, vamos, solo por mi!  
- Ehh... bien, bien! -.

Decía mientras se me acercaba.

- Esto te costara más que ese suéter. Apunta un gorro que haga juego con él en la lista. Más debes ir conmigo a la tienda a comprarlo. -susurre en el oído de él.  
- qué? -. Dijo en voz baja  
- Vamos chicos! – animó Effie.  
- Bien, bien – me decía susurrando también.

Y chocamos nuestros labios. Fue un beso sin sentimiento y solo duró unos 3 segundos contados. Fue de "piquito" como dicen.

- Aww que lindos! Hacen una pareja HERMOSA -. Dijo Effie  
- Haha aww gracias... - decía agachando la cabeza.

Comenzamos a comer tranquilamente, hasta que Effie nuevamente rompió el silencio.

- Bueno, estoy tan emocionada por ustedes, y estuve pensando que les parece viajar a California a conocer a la familia? – preguntó Effie.

Esta vez fue Peeta el que se atraganto con el pollo.

- Cough, cough. - tocía ahogado.  
- Haha Peeta estas bien? - decía su hermana entre risas.  
- si, si, estoy bien... ehh tía, no creo, Katniss quería que pasaramos estas navidades los dos juntos, ehh solos -.  
- Ahh, entiendo. Pero insisto! Halla tendrán su privacidad! -.  
- Tía, no crees que es muy pronto para que conozca a la familia? - preguntó Peeta.  
- Como crees! Ya llevan 3 meses saliendo, Creo que es más que suficiente. Es más, hablaré con la criada para que prepare los cuartos, Sacaré los pasajes ahora mismo! – contestó muy animadamente.  
- No crees que deberías preguntarle a Katniss si quisiera ir? – volvía a insistirle Peeta.  
- Ahh, cierto! Que mal educado de mi parte! Katniss, cariño, quisieras ir? - decía con cara de perrito, y se me partió el corazón.  
- Ehhh, es que tengo una entrevista de trabajo en 2 días, no la puedo perder -dije algo nerviosa, aunque lo de la entrevista era cierto.  
- Ahh, entiendo... - dijo bajando su mirada, decepcionada.  
Me estrujó el corazón y tuve que abrir mi bocota.

- Pero supongo que puedo ir por 2 días y volver para la entrevista... - dije rápidamente arrepintiéndome de lo que había dicho.  
- Ahh, que dulce! Me parece fantástico! Llamaré ahora mismo y sacare los pasajes! - decía ella emocionada, y yo frustrada, Se me había ido hasta el apetito.

Me fui un poco de mal humor para mi cuarto, y como a la media hora me tocaron la puerta.

Tock, tock!  
- Quien? – pregunté.  
- Soy yo, Effie! - decía animada - tengo buenas noticias! -.

Fui y abrí la puerta con desgano, pero en cuanto vi a Effie lo disimulé muy bien.

- Ohh, enserio? Que paso? - trate de parecer interesada.  
- Conseguí los pasajes para mañana a las 9 am, debemos de estar listos a las 6 para irnos, cariño, así que ponte a empacar! - decía con una gran sonrisa.  
- Ohh genial! Sí, eso hare ahora.

Ella se fue del cuarto y tal como dije comencé a hacer la maleta .Pensando en el gran lio que me había metido.

Como en 1 hora terminé de empacar. No llevé tanto ya que regresaría en 3 días. Eran las 10 de la noche, así que me metí en la ducha, salí, me sequé y comencé a cepillar mi cabello. En unos minutos ya estaba con mi pijama metida en la cama. Traté de dormir y traté y traté pero nada. Los nervios me estaban atacando, no sabía qué hacer, ya eran las 3 am y en 3 horas tenía que estar lista, así que decidí ir a la cocina y beber algo a ver si me sentía mejor al caminar y eso. Baje las enormes escaleras. Y entre a la cocina. Saque un poco de agua, Escuche un ruido pero decidí ignorarlo, Hasta que mire al lado y había una sombra.

- Aahhh! - comencé a gritar hasta que me taparon la boca- mmm, mmm, mmm -trataba de hablar pero no podía.  
Hasta que golpeé con el codo en la barriga al individuo, encendí la luz asustada, y el gran "individuo" resulto ser Peeta.  
- Ughhh estúpido! Sabes el susto que me diste? Idiota! -.  
- Ese era el punto. Ughh! sicópata, sabes que me diste duro! - Estaba doblado en el suelo, sobando su barriga.

- Sicópata? Pensé que me querían secuestrar o algo así! – le grité.  
- haha, por favor, no te preocupes por eso porque te aseguro que si te secuestran a los 5 minutos te devuelven! -.  
- Ugh, idiota! - decía yo yéndome de allí y subiendo las escaleras.

Arrg! podía escuchar su estúpida risa. No sabe que por poco me mata de un susto! Ugh, lo pudiera golpear y golpear hasta que se desangrara el engreído ese!

_**K&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK& PK&P**_

**A/N: **_Hola, como están? Espero que les guste la historia! Saben? Al adaptar he tenido que hacer algunos cambios en la historia, pues la original está escrita un poco diferente en los diálogos, pero yo lo estoy corrigiendo para que ustedes puedan entenderla bien. Pido disculpas por no poder poner ninguno de los signos de puntuación al inicio de las oraciones, ya que, desde el computador que estoy adaptando inglés no existen esos símbolos. __Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión, gracias._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hola, esta es una adaptación de una historia que me gustó mucho, también la traduciré a inglés. Este es el tercer capítulo de la historia, espero les guste mucho._

**DISCLAIMER:** _esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de otra persona, ni tampoco los personajes, los cuales pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_**K&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK& PK&P**_

Del mismo coraje me quede dormida, pero no me duro mucho ya que al cabo de 2 horas estaba Effie en la puerta tocando para que me prepara.

- Niña! Ya es hora! Prepárate que pronto nos marcharemos para el aeropuerto.

Fui al baño. Tomé una ducha, me lave los dientes y me peine. Fui a mi guardarropa a ver que me podía poner. No tenía mucho tiempo para elegir así que cogí de las primeras cosas que vi.

Me coloque un vestido rosado claro que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, lo acompañe con unos lentes de sol, un bolso hermoso, y unos tacones altos.  
Luego me puse polvo y base para ocultar las ojeras gigantes que tenia por no haber dormido la noche anterior. Me deje el cabello suelto, que me caía en ondas hasta más de la mitad de la espalda, un poco de liner y listo. Baje las escaleras lista para desayunar.

- Katniss! Aquí! Ven, ya está el desayuno listo! – me grito Annie.  
Entre a la cocina y vi la mesa servida.  
- Bueno, yo misma lo prepare! Ya que los sirvientes están de vacaciones navideñas- dijo Annie riendo.

- Haha, ohh bueno, tendré que probar esto! – dije animadamente.  
Comencé a comer. No estaba tan mal después de todo. En unos 5 minutos estaban Peeta y Effie acompañándonos a la mesa.  
- Katniss, te va a encantar California. Vivimos mis hijos, mi madre y yo en la casa. Al lado hay unos vecinos encantadores. Muy buenos. Somos muy familiares, te va a gustar! Has visitado a California alguna vez?  
- Aww, fantástico! Ehh pues siempre he querido, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad -.  
- Bueno, pues al fin te llego la oportunidad! Vamos, vamos, ya son las 6 y debemos marcharnos!

En una hora llegamos al aeropuerto, Revisaron las maletas y todo Y como en media hora ya estábamos abordando el avión. Fue un viaje estable, no hubo turbulencias. La única turbulencia era Peeta que estaba al lado mío, Pero gracias a Dios a la mitad del viaje se quedo dormido. Se veía tierno. Si siempre fuera así y no fuera tan insoportable, pensaba yo. Hasta que el piloto hablo.

- Estaremos aterrizando en unos 5 minutos, favor desabrochar sus cinturones -.  
- al fin, 5 minutos! -.  
Y tal como dijo el piloto en 5 minutos estábamos en tierra.  
- Peeta…Peeta! - decía moviéndolo, pero nada. El chico estaba bien dormidito - Peeta! - dije empujándolo hacia la ventana y choco contra ella.  
- Animal! -comenzó a gritar.  
- Bien, hasta que al fin te levantas! Ya estamos en california. - le golpee duro la barriga.  
- ouch, y porque fue eso? – dijo sobándose.  
- Por llamarme animal! -.

Bajamos todos del avión y recogimos las maletas. Allí a lo lejos se veía un hombre con un cartel que decía "Familia Mellark" Debía ser el chofer. Wow, esta gente si tiene dinero... Bueno a ver que me trae California. Pero algo me dice que no será bueno. Porque me tuve que meter en esto...

Y si, tal como supuse ese era el chofer. Nos montamos en gran y hermoso auto y nos llevo a la gran mansión, Digo mansión porque eso es lo que era. Era hermosa y gigantesca. La casa de Annie era gigante, pero esta, puedo apostar que era el doble.

Nos bajamos en la entrada. Eran alrededor de las 12 pm.  
-Bien Katniss, bienvenida a la casa! Siéntete como en tu casa cariño! – decía Effie mientras caminábamos todos hacia la gran puerta principal. Me acerque a Annie.  
- TU familia es mmm… como digo? Adinerada? Ricos? - dije aun impactada por la casa.  
- Haha algo así -.  
Cuando se abrieron las puertas. Me quede aun más impactada. Era hermosa, gigante era algo inexplicable.  
- Es... es hermosa...- decía asombrada.  
- Aww, gracias amor! Ahora déjame llamar a los sirvientes para que los acomoden a todos en sus cuartos! -.  
En unos 2 minutos ya estaban los sirvientes con nuestras maletas. Subimos las grandes escaleras caminamos unos pasillos y nos paramos enfrente de una puerta.  
- Bueno, este es su cuarto! - decía emocionada.  
- Te refieres a mi cuarto, no? – dijo Peeta.  
- Haha, no, tonto, digo su cuarto, Ambos compartirán cuarto. Para que tengan su privacidad, ya saben a lo que me refiero! - decía guiñándonos el ojo.  
- Haha, aww, que dulce de su parte - decía fijadamente- pero este… yo no creo que eso pase todavía, apenas tengo 19 y llevamos solo 3 meses - decía rápidamente para excusarme.  
- Ohh, entiendo... pero no les molestará compartir cuarto, no? Es que es el único que está preparado - decía ella con carita de perro, pero yo sabía muy bien que si habían mas cuartos separados listos, Solo que ella nos quería a nosotros en uno solo.  
- Ehh, bien, bien - decía Peeta abriendo la puerta.  
- Wow...esto es hermoso... – dije.  
- Lo sé! Y es solo para ustedes! Ahora acomódense niños! - decía emocionada.

El cuarto era magnifico, tenía una cama grande muy linda, la habitación era amplia, con un baño personal, con los decorados en cristal, simplemente, precioso.

Entramos y los sirvientes acomodaron las maletas a un lado.  
- Bien, tu duermes en el piso o en esa silla de ahí, que eliges Peeta? -.  
- Haha, claroooo que no "corazón" - decía haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra corazón.  
- Yooo soy la dama – dije.  
- Haha, ay no me hagas reír, La "dama". Pues yo soy de la familia! Así que me toca a mí! -.  
- Peeta Mellark, si me haces dormir en el suelo te juro por mis padres que digo toda la verdad a tu familia y te hago quedar en ridículo! – le espeté decidida a cumplir con mi cometido.  
- Maldita sea! está bien, tú en la cama! Ugh! – decía exasperado.  
- Así me gusta "corazón" - decía haciendo el mismo acto con los dedos que él había hecho anteriormente.

- Idiota! -.

- Estúpido! -.

Y seguimos un rato con la discusión hasta que decidí irme a bañarme.

- Me voy a bañar. Me canse de escuchar tu bocota! -.

- No, yo me voy a bañar primero! -.

- Muy tarde! - ya me había metido en el baño y había trancado la puerta con seguro.

- Odiosa! -gritaba Peeta desde afuera.

- Igual! -decía prendiendo la ducha y bañándome.

En unos 10 minutos ya estaba bañada. Salí de la ducha y me puse la toalla, Mire hacia la mesita y no veía mi ropa.

- Nooo! NO! Mi ropa! Ugh! Peeta estás ahí? -.

Nadie respondía, Supuse que no estaba en el cuarto, Salí cuidadosamente del baño, Hasta que vi a Peeta mirándome algo sorprendido desde la cama.

- Ahh! No mires! Creí que no estabas! -.

- Estaba escuchando música! -.

- No mires! -.

- Ah vamos, ni que me tentaras! No eres tan tentadora amor - decía despeinándome el pelo.

- mmm... pues claro que no soy tentadora, y como no soy tentadora no pasara nada si hago esto...verdad? - dije sacándome la toalla, pero me gire. El podía ver mi espalda desnuda y se veía el borde de mis pechos por los lados.

Peeta se quedo mirándome algo embobado.

- Ehh...claro, claro que no... -decía tartamudeando, como me divertía esto, Podría subirlo a otro nivel.

- Ohh, pues como no te tiento... tampoco te molestaría esto - decía mientras me acercaba a él y me mordía el labio.

Vi como él se ponía aun más nervioso, no lo pensé dos veces, Me acerqué más a él y lo besé muuuy apasionadamente. El pasó sus manos por mi cuello, mientras yo pasaba las mías por su cabello, Le mordía su labio. Luego él bajo sus labios hacia mi cuello. El chico era un idiota, pero besaba muy, pero muy bien. Ahí caí en la cama Con él encima de mí, él volvió sus labios a los míos. Me jalo el labio mientras le daba leves mordiscos, luego fui yo la que baje mis labios a su cuello y metía mis manos por su camisa. Él en ese momento paso sus manos por la toalla, y fue a quitarla, hasta que…

- Eeh, eeh, ehhh, no toques donde no debes - decía yo sacándomelo de encima, Me levanté de la cama y me acomodé la toalla.

- Y por qué hiciste todo esto? - decía frustrado ya que lo había dejado con una gran calentura.

- Ehhh, solo quería probarte que si puedo tentarte "corazón" -decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo y me metía al baño con la ropa.

A los 5 minutos salí vestida con unos shorts muy cortos de jean, una blusa sin mangas color azul, unos tennis blancos con detalles en rojo, y una gorra deportiva color gris. Me deje el cabello suelto. Esta ropa me daba un aspecto muy seductor pero a la vez relajado.

Peeta no estaba, Creo que se molesto bastante, Pero se sintió bien probar que si lo tiento, haha, Idiota, Aunque besa muuuy bien... Nunca lo imagine, Bueno, iré a ver a Annie, Salí de la habitación y fui hacia la habitación de Annie.

- Hey Annie! - dije abriendo la puerta.

- Hey Katniss! Y como la estas pasando? -.

- Bastante bien! Haha, ehh, has visto a Peeta?

- Y que es eso? Tu preguntando por Peeta?

- Es que ahorita lo hice enojar bastante fuerte, Y pues se quería bañar y me tardé. Y larga historia... hahaha -.

- Bueno, si es para saber si se baño, si lo hizo, Usó mi baño, No te preocupes, no dormirás con un Peeta apestoso.

- Haha, bien! Annie... creo que cometí un gran error metiéndome en esto - decía yo algo desanimada.

- Katniss, no te preocupes! Todo va a salir bien... en 3 días ya te marcharás y no sabrás mas de esto y tendrás tu suéter! – me dijo animándome.

- Supongo...eso espero – dije algo sudosa.

En ese momento entro Effie por la puerta…

_**K&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK&PK& PK&P**_

**N/A: **_Hola, que les pareció el capítulo? Les gusta?, saben? Estoy haciendo modificaciones y añadiendo cosas a la historia, así que si tienen alguna idea o quieren que suceda algo, me lo pueden decir y yo trataré de ponerlo y organizarlo de la mejor manera, también me gustaría saber que les parecería la inclusión de un Lemmon entre estos dos personajes, Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión, gracias._


End file.
